


Here

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 26 years Cas will still be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

And in 26 years’ time he would still be here. Watching as Dean fought with something that he knew he couldn’t beat, but beating it anyway. That grim look of determination on his face, his eyes wild, strong muscles rippling as he slashed and shot and hit. And Cas would still be here, fighting with him, making sure that he was there if he needed to be raised.

He would still be here as Dean shouted Sam’s name, rushing over to where his brother lay hurt. He would be here to heal Sam, to make sure that nothing could ever cause Dean pain, because if Dean is in pain, then Cas hasn’t done his job. And he needs to do his job.

He would be here for that final stab, the final monster before the next final monster, Dean ready to go down swinging. But Cas wouldn’t be ready to lose him, to let him go. And Sam would still be giving Cas that look that says ‘help me look after my brother, because together we can keep him alive’. And Cas would be giving him a look back that says ‘I will’.

And in 26 years’ time he would still be here. He would still be here in the bar after cleaning up, sitting with Dean and Sam as they drank beer and he drank nothing, because everything that wasn’t Dean tasted wrong. Like the molecules couldn’t work out what they wanted to taste like, how they wanted to be. Sam would say something and Dean would glance at him, laughing as he presses the bottle to his lips. Cas would want to lean across, but he’d know, like he knows now, that Dean would find that… uncomfortable.

And together they would talk about the case, what went wrong, what went well, and for a moment, everything would be good, and everyone would be safe. And Cas would remember why he gave up heaven for these men. Why he gave up everything for this man, with his piercing green eyes and electric smile.

And in 26 years’ time he would still be here. Curled up on a lumpy motel bed, his arms wrapped around Dean as he presses soft kisses to the back of his neck as Dean complains about how uncomfortable he is, and how great their bed at home is. Cas would still be here, lacing his fingers with Dean’s, feeling Dean’s pulse and he pulls him closer, needing to protect him from all the lumpy mattresses in the world.

And together they would whisper into the night, their legs entwined, their voices a deep rumble. Shifting to look each other in the eye before Dean moves forward, pressing his soft, warm lips against Cas’, telling him he loves him in one kiss, his hands tugging at Cas’ hair. And Cas would still be here, showing Dean in any way that he could that he was always going to be Dean’s.

And in 26 years’ time he would still be here. Riding in the back of the impala, Baby, because even after 26 years, Sam rides shotgun. Cas would still know that Sam feels bad about it, because Cas is Dean’s and maybe that puts him higher on the pecking order. But Cas would still know that Sam is the highest there could ever be, which is ok, because if it’s important to Dean, it’s important to Cas.

And they would still be listening to Dean’s cassette tapes, music so old it’s almost forgotten. Almost, but not to them. They would still be singing along, Dean looking at Cas in his rear view mirror, winking at him as he sings ‘Night Moves’. And Cas would still be here. Wherever he is.


End file.
